The Last of the Herondales
by Saxzer
Summary: After the war between Lillith's children and Clary's brother, Jonathan/Sebastian Morgenstern. Jocelyn finally introduced Tessa Gray to her daughter which later reminisce her long life journey about being in love with a Shadowhunter. Brother Zachariah later then appeared with everyone sharing also his past life before the Brotherhood.


In the New York institute, Clary was been called by her mother Jocelyn who is now currently working in the Institute together with the Lightwoods. Clary hurriedly prepare herself to go to the place. She called her boyfriend to meet her later together with Alec and the others.

"Sure. I'll see you at four." he said the Clary hung up. She called for a taxi to drive her to the abandoned church but in a Nephilim's mind, it was the New York Institute. A few minutes, she took some cash in her purse giving it to the driver. Clary opened the door of the cab then left stood at the entrance doorway. She leaned forward putting her palm on the door then chant something.

"I. Clarissa Morgernstern wished to enter for uhh... emergenceny reasons" The door opened itself stepping forward to the hall. Shetried to find the lively cat, Church but couldn't. The place was still filed with Angelic Runes with very fine paintings of Alicante; The place of Nephilim and Shadowhunters like them.

On the deeper part of the hallway stood a small replica of _Angel Raziel _, the one who gave _The Mortal Instruments _to the first Shadowhunter to live, Jonathan Shadowhunter. She pay her respect to the Angel by kneeling down at the non-living thing as she continued to walk towards a door with runes, like it was some kind of sacred passageway.

Clary pressed the up button hearing a contraption moves. The door flew open revealing a woman with jet black hair and eyes, a tight black sando with black cardigan on top of it all. A matching ripped up jeans with a five inch stilletos. Clary was suprised to see Maryse Lightwood. She thought that she was at the Silent City for to arrange Sebastian's body and for a proper burial.

Maryse smiled at Clary hugging the child. The Lightwood's treated Clary as their own child despite being the child of Valentine Morgenstern. She asked Maryse if she had saw her mother. The older woman said that she is in the library with a female warlock accompanying her.

"Why would she bring a warlock in the Institute?" she said.

"Apperantly she is infact a special warlock, Clary. The Clave knew her and so does your mother. I suspect you better get in there already. They're waiting for you." Maryse said patting her head leaving Clary on the opened door.

_The female warlock. Is she the same person who did the ritual when I was still a baby? _Clary thought. Finally she'll know the answers to all of her unaswered questions but she's scared for the truth she would hear. She shook her head, leaving that thought pressing the down button.

In the library, Clary saw her mother talking to a familiar face. It was weird that she knew the female warlock. Nostalgia was brewing in the room. Jocelyn stood as she saw her daughter. Even the Warlock greeted Clary with grace. _I know this person. _Clary thought then scooted over towards Jocelyn.

"Clary. I want you to meet Tessa Gray. Tessa this is my daughter-"

"I know everything about her. Clarissa Morgenstern. It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance." Tessa said.

Clary wanted to protest about being related to Valentine but this woman is wise. Tessa sat again while her mother explained how she met the warlock. She further told Clary the ritual. She was the warlock to represent for the Iron Sisters together with a willingful Silent Brother. She performed the ceremony when she was baby. It was a tradition to all Nephilim for a child to etch their first rune. Clary couldn't cope up with everything and just can't seem to process everything in her mind. She then broke the silence as why and how did she know her current appearance. Is she a stalker or something?

"Now Clary…" Jocelyn said.

"You do have a sharp tongue for your age, Clarissa." Tessa replied

"I prefer to be called Clary and not Clarissa." She demanded. Tessa sighed then insist on calling her Clary. The red-haired finally calm down and sat again in her chair. Jocelyn, trying to calm herself before she explode for Clary being rude to a friend of her mothers. For Clary, she didn't damn care and what do others think of her as long as she talks the truth, which make her do crazy stunts and endangering herself for the sake of her loved ones including Jace.

Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon were heading towards Brooklyn to meet up with their Warlock *ahem!* Alec's boyfriend, Magnus Bane before they head back to the Institute. After the war. Sebastian has been defeated and freed of his demon blood and connection to Lillith. Clary's older brother was now a good Shadowhunter without no memories of what bloody hell did he just did in the entire Shadowhunter World but was been forced to go to London wherein he could start a new life. That was the punishment the Clave can offer after Clary begged for them to spare his life no matter how selfish and cruel he did. Jace was against her but in the end, he couldn't just let them do what they want to Jonathan. He was still a _person. _When they reached Magnus's door, they could hear another voice which unfamiliar to them. Alec, being curious get his keys. Since he and Magnus were back together, opened the door and saw Magnus Bane with another guy.

"Who is this?" Alec asked demanding some answers from his boyfriend.

The man was tall as he is with the same jet black hair. His face was somehow had life despite the deep cheekbones that he had. His eyes were pure brown complimenting his pale complexion but what bothers him is the scar around his cheekbones. Izzy pushed herself in to see the guy as well. Her jaw was stunned and she admit that the guys was hot but she couldn't be bothered because the fact that he already had a boyfriend who is in fact a vampire. Talk about siblings with weird choices of guys especially Downworlders. Jace was the last one to enter and examine the guy.

_I know this person. _Jace thought. Magnus wished that he had time for explanation when the mysterious guys spoke.

"I supposed we would tell you about everything when we go to the Institute. Aren't we Magnus?"

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" Jace asked. The guys just made smiled then left the building.

"We should follow him" Magnus said.

"You're still not answering my question. Who is that guy? Someone you hooked up from the past?" Alec keep pestering his boyfriend about the man and wouldn't dare to move in his spot. The Warlock was getting piss off then grabbing Alec with one hand carrying him away.

"For the love of… Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Just keep it down and you will have your answers when we get to the Institute. Now hurry along you people, I'm not just going to exert my energy in creating a warphole to the Institute just so you could stand there pretending to be statues." Magnus demanded.

"So…Do we?" Isabelle asked. Jace nodded then walk towards the black vortex. Simon and Izzy held hands before they sprung into the blackness. A few minutes, they were already in the Institute's Entrance. Everyone was there even the mysterious one is. He gazed at the surroundings then saw the Persian cat, Church ran towards the guy.

"Church…It's been such a long time. I see the people are taking care of you pretty good" the guy said as Church purr then scratching his arms where new scars of cat claws were in it. He laughed then asked if he could take him to the library.

Jace and the others were confused as to why would their; blasted feline be so cuddly and behave so well to as stranger. Izzy tried to tame Church ever since they lived in here but failed. Even Jace couldn't get the damn cat to listen to his pleads and now this guy who just came here for the first time just purred at him like he known him for a long time. All eyes were at Magnus and needs some explanations.

"That guy was Church's owner. Of course he knows him very well." Magnus said putting Alec down. The raven-haired glared at him with eyes like i-demand-everything-that-i-need-to-know stare. Gulping down, Magnus was now leading them the way towards the elevator. Pushing the down button, they were all quiet still staring at the guy. Jace broke the silence and start asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"You will know soon enough Jace Herondale." He said. Alec, Izzy, Simon and Jace were shocked because he knew that he was really from the family of the Herondales. Jace was now really intrigued to interrogate this man. He wouldn't back down to a fight would he? Or is he just scared because he knew that he's going to win if the contest was "The Most Prettiest and Drop-Dead Gorgeous Guy". He admits that the mysterious guy was handsome even with the scar on his cheeks. He laughed and everyone was now getting goosebumps just hearing the voice of this guy.

"Does all of the Herondales had their good sense of humor? You do remind me of him"

_Him? Who? My father? My real father? How does this guy know so much about the Herondale family?. _Jace thought when they were already at the library's door. They could hear a woman and Clary's voice.

"_Just who do you think you are to tell me that I need to calm down? Tessa I know that you're helping but to be honest you're not!" Clary said. _

"_I know it is hard to understand all of this considering you only just met me today. Clarissa… For many years of living, I have seen my family, friends, and even loved ones I care for aged and die while I am still here young and alive. Immortality is hard when you don't have someone to accompany you" the other woman said but Jace can tell that he was trying to calm herself in every sentence he make carefully not to freak Clary up. _

"_I am freaking out already okay? You mean to tell me that Jace's real family, The Herondales." Clary said. _The mysterious guy entered the room where we see a young woman, Jocelyn and also Clary in it.

"I think, this were I tell half of my story, Tessa." He said. He ordered the others to come inside as well to hear the story.

"Jem!" Tessa said locking her arms around the mysterious man. He smiled back then held her hands like a couple who parted for so many years. Clary ran towards Jace, wrapping him in her arms as their lips touch. Everyone sat instead Magnus just stared at Tessa then greeted the Warlock.

"It is been a while, Magnus Bane. How are you doing?"

"Goodness… Tessa. I didn't know that you were in here." Magnus said hugging the female warlock. Alec glared at Tessa which she chuckled.

"I see you still have good taste. Hello there Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Isabelle Lightwood. You have the same attitude as Cecily does.

And you must be the famous Daylighter Vampire correct?" Tessa added.

"Simon Lewis maam, uh… miss…" Simon was stuttering doing handshake at her.

"Please…'Tessa' is just okay" she said

"Okay. Tessa" Simon added and sat again towards Isabelle.

"Okay first I need answers.

Who are you and why do you us? We didn't even introduce ourselves yet." Alec said

"Magnus was telling us all of your adventures before we barge into this place. All of you are very brave Shadowhunters including you, Jace Herondale." The mysterious man, Jem said.

"Again with the _Herondale _. I told you that I am not a Herondale. Yeah sure by blood but that I never even a single relative including Amatis but she died already and there's no one left." Jace said curling his fist like he wanted to punch anyone who mentions 'Herondale' again in this room.

Everyone was quiet. Tessa was shedding tears, Jem trying to calm her down but she can't. Jace saw her and was now confused on what did she ever did to the woman. Was mocking the 'Herondale' family pained her? Well sorry. He thought.

"Oh boy… You made a big mistake bad mouthing your lineage." Magnus said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jace Herondale" Tessa said. All eyes were on the female warlock. Even Jocelyn was obliged to look at her. She had so much authority despite that she's 132 years old.

"You don't know how much an honor it is to be one of the Herondale family. You are the last one of our lineage. I am disappointed that you are mocking Stephen Herondale, your biological father and your mother, Celine Herondale. Although I have not met any of your parents, you must respect the fact that you are infact a Herondale. The star-shapped in your chest is the proof that you are one." Tessa said trying not to cry again. Jem was gripping her hands tightly if she ever couldn't take the pressure.

"Why are you saying that 'our' lineage? Who are you anyway? Why do you and that Jem guy knows a lot about the Herondales? I need the damn answers!" Jace stomped her hands on the table.

"Jace…You see…Tessa /is/ a Herondale" Clary said.

"That's impossible she said that she was a 'Gray'-" before he could finish Jem interrupted.

"Jace. She is Theresa Herondale 'nee Gray. She is William Herondale's Wife." Jem said. A long silence then…..

"Wait…William Herondale? You mean Will?" Alec said

"Yes my little sweet pea. She's Will's Wife. Now are all your questions that bugging you answered already?" Magnus said looking at Alec. Izzy and Simon couldn't cope up with everything then tried to reminisce her memory from all the books that she studied when she was little.

"Cecily…You mean Cecily Lightwood? You know my ancestor?" Izzy said

"We do. Even Magnus knew Cecily. I am not surprised that you, Isabelle had the same stubbornness as her. Cecily Lightwood is also a Herondale before she married Gabriel Lightwood. Cecily was infact William's little sister."

"Okay I'm so confused right now. You mean to tell me that the Lightwoods and Herondales are like BFF's?" Jem nodded then Izzy left the room to get some water and calm herself.

"And I supposed that you're a Herondale as well? And why is it that you look so familiar?" Jace insisted that all these two were speaking nonsense and he couldn't admit that a Warlock like her was a family. Jem practically smiled. Jace then remembered a time when he was being interrogated by a Silent Brother. Brother Zachariah was trying to extract the Heavenly Fire from him. After that, Jace couldn't believe it or is it just his eyes were playing with but he actually saw the Silent Brother smile for the first time, just like the smile that Jem made. Then it him.

"You're Brother Zachariah?" Jace said. Now all eyes went big. Izzy went want to hear Jace sputter that Jem is Brother Zachariah. She spit the water and couldn't believe it as well.

"Okay how did Brother Zachariah became so hot?!" Izzy said

"That's impossible… How can this Handsome Dude be Brother Zachariah? Doesn't all Silent Brother are bald, mouths stitch no eye sockets? No pun intended okay?" Simon said getting to where Izzy is helping her to get back on the chair. Jocelyn was trying to cope up with it but the she just faint in the middle of it. Clary tried to wake her mother up but she was so exhausted.

"You are right, Jace. I am Brother Zachariah but I am James Carstairs before the Brotherhood. I am the same like you guys were a Shadowhunter but in my days. I was the worst one. Considering that I am depending my life on a demon medicine."

"James you don't need to go that far. You're already cured and I need you right now. Be brave for me. James" Tessa said putting her hands on her face trying to make encouragement to Jem.

"I cherish the Herondale because I am bond to keep my promise to Will. When in times of trouble, he would give himself to buy the blasted yin fen to supply my lifespan. The drug is killing me slowly but it can prolong my life a while. Without it, I would have died already but before the end, I tried to accept the offer of being a Silent Brother just so that I can protect the people that I love even if it's an exchange for my service of the Clave."

Jace was silent, he never understood why would Jem push himself to the limit just to save an unworthy Herondale like him. He saw a faded rune in his shirt. The Parabatai Rune. Now he finally understood it.

"William Herondale is your parabatai." Jem nodded. Even Tessa can't control her emotions and cried together with Jem. Everyone fell silent then Jace looked at Alec. What would he do if Alec were to die? How can he live his life properly without his parabatai and now he finally understood everything just by looking at James Carstairs. All his sacrifices…even though William Herondale is gone, his memories are still alive inside of them. Never fading.

"I'm sorry… I've been such an asshole. Tessa. Jem. I'm sorry for mocking the Herondales." Jace said. Clary put her hands on his shoulders. Izzy and Alec did the same.

Jem and Tessa look towards them and saw Jace. No…They were seeing Will. The same face like the three of them met together. His hands and his mischevious smile. Tessa had the will to hugged Jace. Jem did the same. Magnus was grinning at the young ones. Jocelyn was already awake but confused as to why are they hugging. Shen then asked question but instead to let it slide.

Everyone was alright then talk for a few hours but suddenly Tessa and Jem needs to leave right now.

"Are you sure you're not staying for the night?" Clary said.

"Thank you for the offer, Clarissa but me and Jem needs to see the other world after a decade. We will let you know our adventures and maybe we will let you invite on our postponed wedding" Tessa said looking at Jem. Her Jem. Jace and Clary were now confused.

"Oh don't worry about Will. He already gave us our blessings. I am sure that he's happy wherever he is that I am making the person we both loved in to be happy." Jem added pushing his arms around Tessa's waist.

"Being a Warlock is not always sad. Sometimes it gives you the power to love two people at once without making the other one hurt." Tessa added.

"I'm sure you two would have the best time in your life. We'll see you soon"

"Thank you. Jace Herondale. Clarissa Morgernstern. We wish you two all the best."

And with that the happy couple left the Institute leaving Clary and Jace behind.

"You think we can beat those two on 'Happily Ever After?" Clary said smirking. Jace was making a demonical face scooping Clary up bridal-style whispering in her ears.

"Seriously Clary… You've got a One Hat Luscious Angel here. I'm sure we can outwin those two."


End file.
